


Lunatic Doormatt

by Dehmer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Monsters yo, Werewolf, based off a prompt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehmer/pseuds/Dehmer
Summary: “You don’t smell human.”“An astute observation. I’m not.”





	

“You don’t smell human.”

“An astute observation. I’m not.”

The blonde blandly glared at the brunette, distaste clear in his one eye. Across from him the brunette glared at the blonde, the hackles of his wolf raising at the unfamiliar scent that flooded his nostrils. Ears popped out beneath his hat and a tail seemed to come from nowhere on him. His nail lengthened into claws and a black line formed on his lips. Yes, it could very well be said that his wolf was not happy with this person. Then again, he knew just who this person was but before this, he didn’t know just  _ what _ they were.

“Are you going to move out of my way, mutt, or am I going to have to show you who the ‘alpha’ is out of the two of us,” Bill Cipher suavely snarled, eye narrowed at Dipper. The werewolf growled, itching to just let go and fight but he knew better. He wasn’t top of his class for nothing. Like his Grunkle told him, Dipper was in no way ready to fight. He was only a pup, someone newly turned by his inheritance and his power was pathetically low. To fight now would be to give in and truly lose his possible position as Alpha. His wolf absolutely despised the thought. It was because of that thought though that he was able to calm himself enough to stop seeing red.

“Why not just go around?” Dipper quipped back, raising a brow. “Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to see the amount of room on either side of me. Here, I’ll even make it easier on you.” He smirked and stepped off to the side, enjoying the rage he saw boiling in Bill’s one eye. Regardless, Bill walked by him, pissed but deciding to see it as a feat of submission. Then again, Dipper couldn’t be exactly sure if that’s what Bill really saw it as. For all the werewolf knew, Bill was just saving the fight for a better time and place than school hallways. It wouldn’t do well for the next leader of the Cipher Vampire Clan to leave blood all over the school just because a werewolf pissed him off by being a smartass. Dipper knew this and he knew Cipher did as well.

He considered it a win. Passive-aggressive but still a win.

“Oh I see it,” Bill said as he walked by, smiling. “I was just waiting for you to recognize that you make an awful doormat. Wouldn’t want to sunder my shoes with your scent after all. It just wouldn’t do for the perfect italian leather.” He laughed and Dipper grit his teeth, unable to get a word in edgewise without looking like a lunatic.

Might as well forget about that win.


End file.
